mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Going In
Walkthrough It's back to Grand Rapids for Jamie. The player takes control of Captain Jamie Salmon and sneaks in with the Task Force 141, Rangers and USAF into the same bunker Jamie fought in 6 years ao. They each go from different ends. Jamie and Price sneak past guards into the bunker and since it has high security the cameras make this level a lot harder. But since Salmon was here once he knows half of the floors. They reach the fifth floor but they are immediately spotted and engage the enemy. They the go after Taylor and then find him and do battle with him but it all ends with Salmon shooting him in the heart. Transcript Briefing Ingame (Level starts with a black screen.) *Nikolai: I'm on standby for any pick ups. *Captain Salmon: Roger that, mate. Sovereign, Wayne and Travis are all sitting this one out. (Salmon stands up after taking off a tarp and Price is wearing Active Camouflage and Salmon is wearing one as well.) *Captain Salmon: Okay, let's go. (Soldier is spotted.) *Captain Salmon: Tango up ahead, do not engage. (They go closer and see more behind him.) *Captain Salmon: Take them out. (They take the soldiers near the door and then Price knives the guy that Salmon told not to engage. They then take off the stuff and head through the door.) *Captain Salmon: Watch for cameras. Follow my lead and stay out of sight. (They move to a three accessible routes left and right are guarded by one sentry and one camera. A Sikorsky Cypher appears ahead. Stealth) *Captain Salmon: Cypher. Wait for it to leave. (The cameras and guards turn away) Move up to that wall now. (They do so and the Cypher leaves.) *Captain Salmon: Let's go. (They move up.) *Captain Salmon: In here. (They move into a room then Salmon slightly opens a door.) *Captain Salmon: Standby. Wait for the Cypher to go back down there. (It still stays at the end.) *Captain Salmon: Standby. (It moves down to the otherside of the hall.) *Captain Salmon: GO! (They sprint to the the end of the hall and go left.) *Captain Price: Nicely done. (They move through to a stairway guarded by a Cyhpher. They destroy it. They then move up to the second floor.) *Captain Salmon: Robots, I hate robots. (They move through a hall on the second floor and come across two Cyphers.) *Captain Salmon: Wait till they move. (They move away from each other.) *Captain Salmon: Move up. (They move along and they get to another stairway. They reach floor 3.) *Captain Salmon: Guard's floor. (They run into some guards.) *Captain Salmon: On my mark. (They kill them.) *Captain Price: Good. (They move up four guard seen.) *Captain Salmon: Let them separate first. (They separate into two squads and the other two leave the area.) *Captain Salmon: Take them out. (They take them out the other two run back but are shot by Price and Salmon.) *Captain Price: Beautiful. (They move to another stairway guarded by six soldiers.) *Captain Salmon: Take them out. (They kill them one by one with them noticing each other being shot. They reach Floor 4) *Captain Salmon: Only Cameras on this floor let's go. (A camera is seen. Going In theme same as theme at the Sub Base.) *Captain Salmon: Wait. (It turns away.) Go left. (They go left. Another camera is seen.) *Captain Salmon: Standby! (It turns away.) Right. (They go right and spot another camera.) *Captain Salmon: Wait. (It then goes off line with the fourth floor.) What? *Captain Foley: Captain Salmon this is Foley, I've turned the power. Fontaine and I will regroup with you as soon as we can. *Captain Salmon: Okay. Soap, you alright. *Soap: Already on the fifth floor. *Captain Salmon: Okay. Let's go. (They get to the stairs and go up. Bunker hit. Same as Launch theme) *Taylor: Avator One, target bunker. Hit on the fifth floor. *Avator One: Yes sir. *Captain Salmon: What? Wait! Wait! Wait! Taylor! NO! (Flaming Bunker short version of White House Battle. Captain Salmon reawakes. The bunker is on fire. Going Loud and Securing Floor 5 same as Endrun.) *Captain Salmon: We're going loud! Take everyone! (They fire onto the attacking troops.) *Captain Price: Everyone man for himself! (They keeping the firing up.) *Shadow Company Operative: Hunt 'em down! (They are all killed.) *Captain Salmon: Team Price and I are going for Taylor. Thanks for the assist everyone. *Mike: Okay, sir. It's been an honour. *Dunn: Let's go and defend America. *Captain Salmon: Sovereign you did outstanding work son. I'm putting you in for Lieutenant you deserve it. (They find Taylor and Salmon attacks him but he is knocked down.) *Taylor: I lost so many men in my life it ain't funny. (He aims his M9 at Salmon) I know you understand. (Fight Taylor same as Final Fight. Price attacks him and they get into a fist then. He kicks Taylor's gun and Salmon goes to take it but Taylor kicks it down the stairs then he kicks him in face. He blacks out then wakes with Price and Taylor still fighting, he crawls to the window. He looks back on Price and sees him losing. Salmon stands up.) *Captain Salmon: Hey blockhead. (Taylor lunges at him but Salmon dodges it and he goes through the window but grabs Salmon's ankle and drags him with him but Salmon grabs the side. Salmon tries to reach for his SAA but its to far away. Price looks up and sees what he is doing and kicks the gun towards Salmon. Salmon then shoots Taylor in the heart. Price and Soap help him up.) *Captain Salmon: Taylor's Dead. Soap, you and Devil take care of Jackson, Price and I will go after Shepherd. (level ends.) Category:Missions